


missing you everyday we are apart

by AngstingQueen



Series: hold me close and hold me tight- Varigo collection [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, just pure love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstingQueen/pseuds/AngstingQueen
Summary: Hugo misses his boyfriend. That's literally it. Nearly 1300 words of just Hugo missing Varian while talking to Varian.
Relationships: Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), for just a couple sentences tho
Series: hold me close and hold me tight- Varigo collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	missing you everyday we are apart

Hugo opened his eyes, blinking slowly. The sunlight shone through the curtains. Hugo groaned, rolling over with the intent of pulling his boyfriend into his arms. He was met with empty space and a single unused pillow. Hugo pouted, shuffling over to hug Varian’s pillow instead. He buried his face into the soft fabric with a sigh.

Hugo had never fancied himself as the one to miss his lover so desperately when they were apart. He had always thought he’d be the one to leave his significant other, to be the one to laugh when he heard how much he was missed. This apparently was not the case as Hugo hugged Varian’s pillow closer. 

Ruddiger meowed from the floor next to the bed. Hugo ignored the grey striped cat. Varian had found the cat before he had met Hugo. Ruddiger was maybe two years old and with the amount of coddling Varian gives him, he may live until he is twenty.

Hugo groaned softly when he felt Ruddiger hop up onto the bed. He felt Ruddiger’s weight climb over him to reach Varian’s side of the bed. The cat sniffed Hugo’s hair before kneading his paws against his side. Hugo sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Ruddiger sat next to him, placing a single paw on his thigh.

“You must miss him too. He’ll be back in two weeks.” Hugo murmured. He used to make fun of Varian when he talked to his cat, but somehow, Hugo found himself doing the same. Ruddiger trilled, jumping off the bed and walking to the door with purpose. “Or maybe you’re just hungry.” 

Hugo let out a whine, stretching his arms above his head before moving to his feet. He moved across the hardwood floors, the chill creeping up his legs, causing a chill to shiver down his spine. Hugo edged the door open, staring sadly out into their apartment. 

Varian had insisted on decorating as soon as they had moved in together, hanging pictures and odd objects on the walls. Hugo had felt like he was intruding on Varian’s space. He had glanced around at the pictures of Varian and his friends, which dominated the area. Varian had noticed and approached him the next day with a bunch of empty frames. 

_ “For your memories, and the ones yet to me made.” _ Varian had smiled up at him before Hugo had swept him up in his arms and kissed him deeply. 

Hugo trailed a finger along the edge of his favorite picture. It was captured by one of Varian’s friends during their third date. He had taken Varian to the beach, where they had run into the short brown haired girl. Varian had cohered Hugo into helping him build a giant sandcastle. Hugo had loved the time they had spent on it. But then, one of Rapunzel’s lovers had crashed into it, trying to catch a football thrown by his other girlfriend. Hugo had felt the anger rush to his face before he heard Varian’s laughter. It was laughter that made Varian shake and snort. Hugo had joined him a second later, laughing their heads off at Eugene who looked sheepishly up at them. 

Hugo smiled, before Ruddiger brushed against his legs, snapping him back into reality. Hugo glanced at Ruddiger and bent over to pick him up. Ruddiger purred in his arms. Hugo let out a soft chuckle, continuing his journey to the kitchen to feed the beastlet in his arms. 

As soon as the sound of his feet thudding against woods hit the threshold of the kitchen, Ruddiger leapt from his arms and onto the counter.

“Hey! You little bastard, Hairstripe might let you up on the counters but I’m not him. Off.” Hugo scolded, pushing the chunky cat off the counter. Ruddiger meowed once before falling to the floor. Hugo cracked open the fridge before pulling out the cat food with a sigh. He scooped the wet food onto Ruddiger’s dish, placing it on the floor for the fat cat to inhale. Hugo had barely straightened up before he heard his ringtone echo through the apartment. 

A grin swept across his face, as he allowed the ringtone to echo for a little moment. It was the song that he had his first kiss with Varian to. Hugo sprinted into the bedroom, plopping himself down on the edge of the bed, sweeping up his phone. The name  _ Hummingbird _ flashed up at him. He pressed the green phone icon and pressed the phone against his ear.

“Hey, babe.” Hugo greeted his boyfriend.

“ _ Good morning, Hugo. It is morning over there right?”  _ Varian’s melodic voice made his chest fill up with warmth. Hugo laughed.

“Yea. What’s up, sweetcheeks?” 

_ “I just wanted to call you when you were awake. The different time zones had made it really hard to talk to you at a decent time.”  _ Hugo barely acknowledged Ruddiger as the cat hopped up into his lap.

“I’m glad you did. I’ve been missing my little personal heater at my side.” Varian scoffed, before responding.

_ “Nice to know that I’m wanted. Anyway I’m currently on my lunch break, so we have maybe a couple minutes before I have to go.” _

“Work’s going good then?” 

_ “It’s been amazing! I’m really grateful that Rapunzel, Cass, and Eugene are here with me though. Despite the sexual tension that constantly follows them everywhere. I’ve learned so much over here. I barely go a day without seeing something crazy. The other day there was this lady at the building I’m working at who came in without a shirt on! She was protesting something that the company who commissioned us was doing. I was in that glass elevator I told you about when it happened. The security detail came rushing in from the other side and the big buff man tackled her to the ground. IT WAS NUTS!”  _ Varian rambled, clearly excited to be talking to his boyfriend again. Hugo chuckled at Varian’s story, walking back to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Ruddiger weaved through his feet the entire way. Hugo poured the black bean juice into Varian’s favorite mug with a smirk. 

“That does sound crazy, baby. Did she get a shirt before she was handcuffed?” 

_ “That’s the thing, she didn’t! You should have seen all the men drooling over her.”  _ Varian answered ecstatically. Hugo could see his boyfriend waving his arms about as he relayed the story. He slumped over the counter at the reminder that they were thousands of miles apart. 

“I miss you Var.” Hugo managed, feeling tears spring in his eyes. Varian’s voice was right there, but the man himself was in a different country. 

_ “I miss you too Hugo. I promise I wasn’t looking for too long. I am a taken man after all. Aw man, there’s Rapunzel now. I have to go, Hugh. I love you!” _

“I love you too.” Then the phone beeped, singling the end of the call. Hugo sighed, rubbing at his eyes as he brought the phone down. Varian’s freckled face stared up at him, stretched into a large grin. Hugo took that picture at the aquarium, where they saw the dolphin show, also where Hugo got soaked through with water. 

Hugo smiled at his boyfriend before taking a picture of the mug, smile cracking into a smirk. He sent it to Varian.

Hugo let out a snort, seeing the three bubbles pop up to indicate Varian was typing. Hugo sighed, before collapsing on the couch. Ruddiger hopped up into his lap once more. Hugo let out a small laugh, carding his fingers through Ruddiger’s fur as he read Varian’s response. 

“Two more weeks. Just two more weeks.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing about these two in a modern setting. I am just in love with their relationship potential. Also Hugo, <3\. Perfect blend of angst and bastard.


End file.
